Rath
Rath is the Omnitrix DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Rath is about 9 feet tall and resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. In Omniverse, Rath looks similar to his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but is more muscular and with longer and more pointed eyebrows. Rath wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Rath 1.png|15 / 16 year old Rath in Alien Force / Ultimate Alien Rath Heroes United 8.png|16 year old Rath in Heroes United Rath OV lalalala.png|16 year old Rath in Omniverse Personality Rath's personality resembles Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical high school jerk. He calls everyone by full name. Some times he in his extreme angers gets confused about what he was saying. Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs into a sweater if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted him and his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Tiffin, though not at first. Powers and Abilities Rath 009.png|Rath running on all fours It Was Them (343).png|Rath's Enhanced Strength Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. As shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort in Duped. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry his claws seem to grow larger, though other members of his species knows how to retract their claws but Rath currently doesn't know how to retract his claws. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves to defeat Manny. Weaknesses ]] Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he moans at the Ultimatrix in Hero Time and when he yells at the Omnitrix in It Was Them and when he screams at a Plumber's Ship, gravity, the hole he made when he fell in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing ''and he started to fight with water in ''Gone Fishin'). As seen in Gone Fishin', Rath is afraid of water, like actual cats. Alien Force *Rath first appeared in Con of Rath, Rath was accidentally unlocked by Tiffin and Ben remained as Rath until Sicily took Tiffin away. Ben transformed into him a second time at the end of the episode telling Kevin that "Rath wanted a word with him." *In Primus, Azmuth as Rath was defeated by Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Rath defeated Manny. *In Vendetta, Ben transformed into Rath offscreen to battle Forever Knights. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Rath jumped out of the Rust Bucket to find Grandpa Max. Ultimate Alien *Rath returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame ''on TV, he smashed into a bridge and a rock fell and hit him on the head. *In Duped, destroying the Forever Knights' Plasma Beam Tank. *In ''Hit 'Em Where They Live, Rath defeated Rojo. *In Hero Time, Rath was beaten by Captain Nemesis in a race. *In The Big Story, Rath defeated Sevenseven. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Rath held on to a Plumber Ship being driven by Prisoner 775, yelled at it, gravity and a hole he created. *In Greetings From Techadon, Rath battled the second custom Techadon and defeated it. *In Double or Nothing, Negative Rath battled Echo Echo and was defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo. *In A Knight to Remember, Rath is used to stop the Flame Keepers' Circle members from escaping in a truck, but failed. *In Inspector Number 13, Rath was used by Gwen to defeat several Techadon robots in Inspector 13's Techadon factory. Omniverse *In It Was Them, Rath battled the giant ants. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Rath battled Khyber's Pet and was defeated by Khyber. *In Many Happy Returns, Rath saved Madison from a burning building. *In Gone Fishin', Rath saved himself, Rook and Max from a waterfall. Specials *In Heroes United, Rath was used to save Diane Farrah. Online Games *TKO Mobile Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome (starter alien) Video Games Rath in CosD.jpg|In "Cosmic Destruction" Rath galatic racing.jpg|In "Galactic Racing" Rath TKO.jpg|Rath in TKO Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Rath appears as a playable character in the game, as an exclusive for the Xbox 360 version. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Rath is a playable character/racer in the game. Appearances Naming and Translations Trivia *Rath makes cameo appearances in some Cartoon Network commercials. *According to Eugene, Rath is probably his favorite alien, but he loves them all. *Rath is playable in Cartoon Network's TKO. *Out of all of Ben's aliens, Gwen and Kevin find Rath the most entertaining alien, occasionally joking about him, making Rath angry. *Rath was accidentally unlocked by Tiffin. *On September 14, 2011, FusionFall released Rath Nano. *In Project Exonaut, Rath is a Level 10 suit. *Rath is similar to the Kim Possible villain Motor Ed in temperment, diction, and voice, both of whom are voiced by John DiMaggio. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes